Stone Cold Memories
by TreeHippeh
Summary: So basically, a best friend of Noodle's (Rayna, my OC) comes to stay after being thrown out of the house by her abusive father. Will everyone else be happy to have Rayna around? 2DxOC - Rated T to be safe :) Thanks for reading guys!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, hey guys! Here's my very first story, where Noodle's friend comes to stay after being beaten a few times too many. Rayna is one of Noodle's best friends and after hearing about what happened to Rayna (She was half strangled then kicked out by her abusive father), she invites her to come and stay. Rayna is my OC. Okay, any song references belong to their respective bands, and Gorillaz belong to...well Gorillaz!**

**Will Murdoc like Rayna, and identify with her abusive past?**

**Will 2D get to know her better?**

**Will Russel like her as much as Noodle?**

**Will Rayna ever fit in?**

**All italics are Rayna's thoughts, there may be different POV throughout the story too!**

There I stood, struggling with my suitcases. Kong Studios loomed over me, tall and menacing against the grey, gloomy sky. _''So this is where Noodle is living?''_ I thought she'd be somewhere sunny. She loves the sun. I wonder what had become of her here, in this boring place. It seemed to have no colour or life whatsoever - I don't see how she could live here. She was always such...a _bright_ girl! So full of energy, like she was permanently fed Duracell batteries or something! I missed her a lot, which was why I was so happy when I was invited to stay! I couldn't wait to see my sunshine again... 3

As I stood in the wind and cold, a light rain began to fall, soaking my sailor blouse - making it see-through. _''Urgh. I can't believe this! This can't be happenin_g.''I dumped my suitcases on the floor and searched through my pocket for my phone._ ''Aha! Gotcha!''_ I phoned Noodle and spoke to her, telling her I was okay and that I was stood outside. A bunch of Japanese combined with squeals burst through the phone, making me giggle slightly. I shut off my phone as there was suddenly a creak overhead and the huge gates began to slip open, allowing me to grab my suitcases and hurry inside. As the large gates clanged shut behind me, leaving me trapped, I heaved a sigh and began dragging my suitcases up the path to the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note - To prevent any reviews about the fact that 2D's hair is not dyed and he doesn't have contacts, I know full well what happened, but Rayna doesn't - she will find out later though, so for now she thinks 2D's hair ****_is_**** dyed and he does wear contacts.**

**Just to clear up confusion.**

**Love, Elle xx**

I managed to drag all of the suitcases up to the front porch, where they would be shielded from the rain that was slowly increasing and making my blouse ever more see through.

I had planned to run straight into the bathroom to change after hugging Noods, but who answered the door **definitely** wasn't my Noodle. This guy was lanky and very tall - he was about the size of one and a half of me, stacked on top of each other! He was holding one hand behind his back, gripping his wrist with the other. This guy seemed to be a fan of zombie movies as he was wearing the ''T Virus'' teeshirt, which looked good as I love zombie movies and anything related to them! The guy had floppy, blue/purple hair which looked really pretty on him - i'm sure he was as big of a fan of Manic Panic hairdye as I was! The thing which struck me most about him though was his eyes. His eyes were breathtaking. They were two pools of obsidian, large, deep and black. I think he was wearing contacts but they looked so natural I couldn't be sure.

_2D's POV_

When I opened the door, what stood there surprised me a little. There was a girl with greeny blue hair and a soaked see-through blouse, holding 2 suitcases and a mobile phone. I noticed she had bruises on her neck and body - what happened to her? I saw as I looked out onto the porch a few more suitcases which indicated she could be staying for a while, I hoped she did. She looked stunning! She seemed to be slightly startled by my appearance. I guess I could shock anyone with my looks as Murdoc never neglected to remind me.

_Rayna's POV again_

As I was looking at the guy, he suddenly broke into a huge grin, showing his two front teeth were missing. He called Noodle's name, as she was bringing everyone downstairs with her this guy was helping me with my suitcases, dragging everything into the hallway. He asked me what my name was - I was a little shocked after seeing the appearance of this guy so I didn't reply for a few seconds, making him click his fingers in front of my eyes. ''Well, hey..My name's 2D love, you must be Nood's friend - right?'' I replied back soon enough, after getting over my general shock about how gorgeous he looked. ''Hey - My name is Rayna - awesome to meet you 2D!'' I held my hand out for a handshake but was surprised to be pulled into a hug. 2D looked a little sheepish when he pulled away. ''Sorry Rayna, I didn't mean to surprise you - We haven't had any visitors in a while - it was a little surprising when you came in!'' I was about to continue the conversation but heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I turned around only to be assaulted by something small and purple haired. ''RAIN-SAN! YOU CAME!'' I blushed hard at my nickname and hugged Noodle back. ''It's so great to see you again Noods, I have missed you so much, especially after what happened'' Noodle looked up at me and gasped, noticing the bruises on my neck and arms. ''Oh Rain-San, you poor thing, i'm sorry I didn't bring you here sooner.'' ''Noodle, it's really fine, okay? It doesn't hurt so much now I guess..'' Satisfied with my response, Noodle grabbed hold of my hand and took me to meet the other two members of the band.

In the kitchen I met Russel, the drummer for the band. I greeted him politely and he answered back ''Good to have you here kid. Lil Love here told me what happened '' pointing to Noods - making me wonder just how much she told this guy. He seemed nice enough anyway - not at all like the bass player of the band.

To complete the meeting I met Murdoc, the Bass Player of the band. He looked over at me and stuck his long tongue out when he saw me staring back. He twanged my bra strap as he bumped knuckles with me - what a creep! I had to admit, he looked kinda cool though and I did love his inverted cross necklace - I think i'll ask him where he got it from!

I was shown my bedroom, which had an en-suite and balcony - it looked gorgeous! Noodle said she hoped I liked it, she had gotten hold of my favourite day-of-the-dead sugar skull covers for my bed and stuck up Green Day and Paramore posters on the walls. As she showed me around, she told 2D to unpack for me - which I immediately felt uncomfortable about. Not that he was a creep like Murdoc, it's just I had some lady stuff in there. Tampons and such like. As we came back from the tour I walked in to find my clothing neatly hung up on hangers and everything was neat. Noodle left me alone to do some stuff while she cooked dinner. As I walked over to my suitcase and opened it, I saw all of my panties and bras and tampons, pads, deodrant and my notepads still in there. There was a note pinned to a bra.

_Sorry I couldn't put these away, I didn't really know where to put them. As for your notebooks, I didn't know where to put them either - the fourth page is my favourite on the red notebook though. Hope you are okay with this._ - 2D

I laughed, oh 2D! He seemed so cute and as for that notebook - let me see which drawing he was on about in the red notebook. Oh.. the drawing he was referring to was one I did of myself - I was bored and as I had my pens with me I decided to draw it properly, emphasizing my hair, eyes and lips. I was surprised he had chosen that one...It was one I did a few weeks back, when times were bad and it had blood spattered on the page. Why did I keep it? _''Oh God Rayna - pull yourself together! It's not like you will ever be seeing the monster that made the blood ruin the page anyway. You are safe here.'' _Tears began to well up in my eyes at the very thought of the memory. I stepped out onto the balcony, the notebook in hand. The wind whipped my hair around as I grabbed the page, tore it out and tore it into pieces. I threw the pieces off the balcony then began to stalk back inside.

_2D'S POV_

As I was passing by Rayna's room, I happened to glance inside and saw her looking at the notebook - at the picture I had mentioned. I saw tears glittering in her eyes as she ripped out the page and threw it off the balcony. Did she not like the fact I liked that picture? Did she hate me? Why was she crying? What were those bruises? I had no idea why, but I felt connected to this girl. She...attracted me in some way - I wasn't sure I could love again after the Paula incident but I was sure for this girl, I could break the rules. I stumbled to my own bedroom when she began to turn around. As soon as I was safely inside, I grabbed a few pills - I could feel a migraine coming on from all that thinking.


	3. Chapter 3

That first night, I was overwhelmed by everyone's hospitality. Russel was so sweet to me - he was really interested in Green Day and said he could probably hook me up with a couple of back-stage passes for me and Noods to go - which sounded awesome because Billie Joe Armstrong! 2D was slightly embarrassed and was a little..in awe of me I guess? He seemed a little awkward and distant over dinner - Noodle said it might of been his painkillers, they make him a little spaced out she said. I hope it was the painkillers. Noodle was excited over everything - telling me all about El Manana and her trip to Hell - then coming back to find Murdoc had created a cyborg version of her! Murdoc passed me a note over dinner which read :

_Rayna, don't ask too much about cyborg Noodle. I got rid of her after Noodle came back but Noodle thinks she malfunctioned - make sure she doesn't know otherwise._

Over dinner Noodle made sure to ask me about my hair and which hairdye I used so she could get some more of it - which was sweet of her. Murdoc did grumble slightly when she mentioned _why_ it wouldn't be a problem - because she was using his credit card for everything. I giggled slightly but stopped when Murdoc glared at me. 2D laughed nervously but stopped when Murdoc hit him over the head. ''Don't encourage Noodle faceache! She already owes me big time for the stunt she pulled last time when I let her use my card, she's lucky she's allowed to use it again!'' (Noodle told me later that it involved 56 cans of chilli pringles and every disney movie there was to date!) Sounded pretty funny. 2D stalked off to his room in a sulk - which Murdoc laughed at until Russel punched him - Russel keeps Murdoc under control I guess.

Later that night, I bade goodnight to everyone else and walked upstairs to my own bedroom. As I was on my way up, I heard shrieking coming from the bedroom beside mine. _2D._ I knocked on his door, but he didn't answer. I slowly opened the door to find 2D in the middle of a nightmare. He was saying random things like ;

''_God, why doesn't she like me?'' ''I wish I could love'' ''I can't hurt - I can't feel'' ''I love her'' ''Please don't hurt me again''_

__Then one last word before he settled down. ''_Rayna...'' _I couldn't take the pain in his voice anymore. I ran to his bedside, tripped over a pair of Converse and landed on him accidently.

**''OOMPH!'' **''What did I do wrong this time?'' Then a hand went over my hair and his eyes opened in shock. ''R-R-Rayna? Did I wake you, love?'' I was shivering slightly but still managed to respond. ''No, you didn't wake me. I was on my way to bed and I heard you, are you alright?'' His cheeks went a dusty pink colour as he realised I may have heard what happened in his dream. ''Yes, yes...I'm fine...'' I stared at him. He obviously wasn't. Time to say something you are gonna regret Rain. ''Why do you think I hate you?'' ''I-I-I-I...The picture...the one I liked...I thought you hated me liking it..That's why you threw it out, right?'' _Sigh._ ''I didn't throw it out because of you - I threw it out because it had...memories in it...Too many bad ones.'' ''Oh..I thought you hated me and I would never see you again. I thought you would leave.'' _Okay Rayna, leave - you will do_ _something otherwise!_ ''I'm sorry...I couldn't hate you if I tried.'' I tucked back his azure hair behind his ear and, without warning, kissed him. It was a light kiss on the lips, but still it was a kiss. He looked at me, shocked. I stared back at him. _Oh No Rayna, now __**he **__will hate_ **you**. I couldn't bear that thought. Stumbling to my feet, tears glittering in my eyes, I fled out of the room into my own. 2D tried to come after me but I slammed the door in his face and locked it. I fell on my bed, not even bothering to undress. I heard 2D sigh, then slump against the door in defeat. It looked like he was gonna stay there all night, sleeping.

Why did I do that? I didn't want to hurt him any more Why did I have to wreck my first night? I barely knew the guy - yet I felt like he was my best friend, boyfriend, brother and enemy all in one. I battled with my inner self for most of the night - arguing.

**I hate him. **_But you love him._

**I hate him. **_But you love him._

**I hate him. **_But you love him._

**I hate** **him. **_But you love him._

**I hate him. **_But you love him._

**I **_love __**him...**_

_****_And with that, I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up in the morning to the sound of sweet birds chirping in the trees...not. I was rudely woken up from my slumber by Murdoc shouting and cursing everything - for 2D had put defences up in the form of Lego scattered across his floor. Thank God I had avoided that! 2D had apparently grown wise to Murdoc's tricks and scattered an entire box of Lego across the floor to deter him from dumping a glass of icy cold water over 2D to wake him up. I yawned and grimacing down at my clothes, decided to go shower before I faced everyone - _especially_ 2D after last night.

As the hot water ran down my body in streams and I shampooed my hair, I began to think.

_''What did I do wrong? Oh jeez Rayna - you barely know each other! Seriously, you need to pull yourself together. He's probably just shocked that's all.''_

__My thoughts were interrupted by a loud banging on the door. ''GET OUTTA THERE FACEACHE - OTHER PEOPLE NEED TO SHOWER YOU KNOW!'' Great - Murdoc's at the door. ''WHO ARE YOU CALLING FACEACHE?'' I yelled back - dragging my dressing gown on and collecting my clothes. I opened the door and he was there - creep central! He leered at me. ''I thought you were faceache - whatcha gonna do about it? Cry?'' I shook my head. ''Nah - I'll do this instead.'' I kneed him as hard as I could and walked off to my own bedroom. ''YOU ARE GONNA PAY FOR THAT SLUT - REALISE I CAN KICK YOU OUT ANY TIME?'' I sniggered - not if Noodle has anything to say about that - pig! He doesn't even know what I have been through. I don't think he would care if he knew anyway. I led down on my bed, sobbing in my dressing gown - clothes scattered around the room. _''What if they hate me? What if 2D has told them what happened and they're all laughing at me?'' _I began to cry again, the tears slipping down my cheeks. I felt terrible - why did I have to go and kiss 2D outright like that? I didn't want to make him feel bad! I felt so angry now and pent up with everything that I began to slap myself. Hard. _''HE DOESN'T WANT YOU RAYNA - WITH YOUR STUPID BRUISES AND YOUR STUPID HAIR AND YOUR STUPID PIERCINGS! YOU ARE A FREAK - JUST LIKE EVERYONE ALWAYS USED TO SAY - YOU WON'T GET ANYWHERE IN THIS WORLD! YOU ARE A FREAK! A FREAK FREAK FREAK FREAK FREAK FREAK!''_ I screamed, pulling on my hair and draggingmy lip piercing out of my lip. I tried to hold my screams of anger in - but they built up inside me until I was shrieking. I stood up to go to the bathroom and wash my face, I couldn't let them see me. As I was stumbling across the room, I suddenly had a dizzy spell and tripped, falling onto the carpet. I accidently put my hand through a picture frame on my cabinet as I fell, cutting my hand open. I must have looked pathetic, curled up and sobbing on a blood-stained carpet.

**''RAIN-SAN?! WHAT HAPPENED? YOUR HAND AND YOUR LIP - AND YOUR ARMS!''**

**''Noods - what's up with Rayna? I was watching a zombie flick, then I heard screams..She's bleeding you know''**

**''Can't a guy take a shower around here without being interrupted by some screams? I swear faceache - if that was you I will knock your lights out, you he-Rayna? Why's she bleeding?''**

**''Huh - what happened? I was downstairs making breakfast and I heard some shouts. What's going on?''**

****My door was wrenched open and I could sense the presence of four people. Noodle, 2D, Murdoc and Russel. The four's concerned (well, not in Murdoc's case) shouts filled my head, making it buzz. I sniffled and adjusted my dressing gown as I stood up, pulling it down to cover my bruised arms and the deep cut in one palm. I tried to say something in a normal voice, but couldn't quite manage it. ''I-I..I'm fine, guys. I just tripped - sorry to disturb you all! Sorry..'' I sat down heavily on the bed, trying to stop the bleeding on my hand with the sleeve of my dressing gown. Murdoc grunted and left to hop into the shower again. Russel obviously looked concerned, but a look from Noodle sent him down the stairs to finish up breakfast. I guess it was just her and 2D now who were at my door. Noodle ran to my bed and hugged me. ''Oh..Rain-San. What happened? Did you have a nightmare about..him?'' I whispered. ''Not a nightmare, I was thinking about him and..and how he said I was a mindless freak with my piercings and hair and how I was. And..the fact..I didn't think any of you would want me. I felt genuinely sick when I thought of you guys not wanting me and I just thought - why would you want me anyway? I am just a freak..With stupid hair and piercings. I'm sorry Noodle - if you don't want me, just say so. I don't want to be a burden on you.'' Tears ran down my face without me even realising that they were there. ''Rain-San...HOW COULD WE NOT WANT YOU? You are my best friend! You were the only one who was ever there for me! You were so generous and loving - when I learnt about what was going on at home I felt so saddened my heart would break. I am so glad Murdoc let me invite you to stay here - I am so happy you are here and so is everyone else! Especially 2D - you guys seem to be getting on!'' I laughed madly and held her - my mood brightening at the sight of my beautiful Japanese friend, pointing out that the guy who said all of those things was a complete jerk - ''anyone can see you are stunning Rain!'' I smiled and hugged her a little more. Finally she glanced down at my hand and asked if I wanted a bandage. ''Uh..Li'l love - I think I can help Rayna out with her hand and arms, it's happened to me enough times.'' 2D was still stood at the doorway, smiling at me whilst he was speaking to Noodle. Noodle nodded and told 2D to take good care of me, then left the room, grinning.

After bandaging my hand and using some ointment on the bruises on my arms, 2D headed downstairs to grab a wet flannel for cleaning my lip. He knelt down in front of me, tipping my head up and gently brushing my bangs out of my face. He winced when he saw the state of my lip - I hadn't entirely pulled the stud out, but in attempting to do so, I had wrecked my lip - there was a lot of blood. He carefully wiped the flannel over my lip before groaning in frustration. ''What is it?'' I whispered. ''It's not you love - it's your piercing, catching on the flannel. It might hurt you if I keep trying to wipe the blood off while it's still in your lip. Is it alright if I take it out?'' He asked. ''Uh..Sure 2D. You can do it.'' I said. His cold fingers brushed my lip for a moment while he was unclipping it from the inside then the bloody stud was discarded on my bedside cabinet and he was wiping my lip again. ''Your lips seems alright, I just don't think you should wear it again until the cuts have healed up.'' He smiled up at me through his blue bangs. ''Sounds alright to me - i'm a freak anyway, maybe it would stop people staring at me so much.'' Suddenly I was being hugged very tightly and 2D whispered in my ear, ''Rayna - don't call yourself a freak. You really, truly aren't - you are absolutely stunning and it breaks my heart every time you belittle yourself.'' I was shocked by his stern tone and looked up at the beautiful boy above me. With his deep onyx eyes and his stunning azure hair - I fell for him all over again. I loved 2D - so much. I felt so happy and reassured when I was in his presence. I guess you could say it was love at first sight. I hugged him back, grinning as he left the room to allow me to get dressed so we could head downstairs together.

A bruised boy and a blemished girl - each balancing the others thoughts and actions.

A perfect match.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys. Well since I have no reviews or anything - do you want me to continue the story still? Would you please review and tell me what you think of the story - is it rubbish? Is it alright? Do you have any suggestions? I welcome any ideas and will probably try and incorporate them into the story! I need reviews to keep going guys, what's the point in writing a story if it looks like nobody's reading it? Give me pointers and ideas if you want :D**

**E x**

_Sneak Peek!_

''You don't understand me!''

''Look - I know a lot about how you feel. The same thing used to happen to me. A lot.''

''Rayna? Why are you with him?''

''I should have known...''

**Oooh! What's gonna happen guys? (This isn't all in one block, it's taken from different parts of the next chapter :3 )**


End file.
